I order Yu to take anger management!
by Nayukuo
Summary: Nobody was sure how it happened, but they had a feeling it had somthing to do with Poker, Allen, a bet and a rigged card game. Someone really should have told Kanda this was a bad idea.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – ill informed **

It was a day that would go down in the black orders history. Even bookman agreed with Lavi that it was worth recording for future generations.

It was the day Yu Kanda was stupid enough to agree to a game of poker with Allen Walker.

No one was sure what triggered this fight. Then again, the fights didn't really need a trigger. They just seemed to start on their own. You could take out prevention measures but they would still erupt.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hn. Perhaps beansprout."

"Don't call me beansprout!"

"…Beansprout."

"You're a bit overconfident aren't you? I got news for you, you're wrong. There are some things you couldn't beat me at if you tried!"

"Hn. Right."

"I mean it! If you think you're so great, why not agree to a game of poker with me?"

"I haven't got time to play with you beansprout."

Really, in the end it was Kanda's own fault. If he hadn't let his pride get the better of him, he would have been fine. But alas, Kanda's pride and overconfidence is of the highest calibre.

"Innless you think you can't win that is…"

He didn't really know better. He'd never witnessed Allen play poker before. He didn't know that behind that gentle and care exterior a demon lurked just waiting for suckers like him.


	2. The bet with the poker demon

**Chapter one – The bet with the poker demon**

Kanda looked at his cards. Then he looked at Allen. He was trying very hard to ignore the milling crowd that their game had drawn. He didn't know what was worse the loud chatter of the spectators or the infuriating sympathetic looks they kept sending him. It seemed like everyone was in on some big secret but him.

He glanced down at the three cards lane carefully out on the table and waited impatiently for Allen to turn the next one over.

Things were looking good for him. He needed one more card and he'd have a straight. Right on cue Allen turned over the last card and Kanda felt a sense of victory flood him.

Straight. From 2 – 6. He fanned his cards out on the table. "Straight." He announced and looked up to better see the loss on a certain beansprout's face.

He was met with shinning teeth and fevered eyes. Allen looked like a man possessed. If Kanda focused hard enough he could make out the flames flickering just behind him.

Allen laid out his cards with a flourish that was not often present in the younger boy's movements. "Royal straight flush."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Without a word he got up to leave. "Wait! Kanda! Where are you going? We just started!" Allen cried out after him.

Kanda turned to glare at him over his shoulder. "This is a waste of time." He just about snarled. Although Kanda would not admit it, everyone else was well aware of it by now. Yu Kanda was one of the sorest losers around.

"What about a bet?" Allen pleaded. Kanda kept walking.

"Best out of ten rounds!"

Kanda was nearly at the door.

"If you win I'll leave you alone for an entire month!"

Kanda paused, and then slowly turned around to look at Allen with suspicious eyes. Allen tilted his head to the side and gestured at the table with a gloved hand. After a moment of deliberation Kanda walked back through the silent crowd and sat down.

"But if I win..." Allen trailed off. Kanda tensed but there was no way he was missing out on an opportunity to be rid of the beansprout for an entire month.

"_You _have to take anger management."

It was worth the risk. Kanda was talented at poker to say the least. After a split second he gave a curt nod. Allen extended a hand. "Shake on it." He said seriously.

Kanda glared at him but after a minute of tense silent he took the offered hand and gave it a quick shake, both participants pulling back quickly as if they had touched something poisonous.

Allen dealt the cards.

By the end of the night, Kanda would be wishing he had never taken the bet.

***

"Royal straight flush!"

Kanda slammed his cards down on the table and glared at Allen. "There are only _so many times _you can get a royal straight flush in one game!" He snapped. Allen gave a slightly demonic laugh.

"You're cheating!"

"You have no proof!"

"That Royal straight flush over there is your _ninth_! That's all the proof I need!" Kanda growled, thumping his fist on the table to try and alleviate his rage. Allen sat back smugly in his chair as he scanned Kanda's scattered full house.

Kanda half turned his body to seek help from the audience but they just backed away a few inches. Nobody liked being with in a ten foot radius of one of their fights. It always ended badly.

Growling under his breath Kanda turned back to face Allen. "Deal." He demanded.

Allen complied with a smirk rather than a sharp retort which would have typically been something like _don't order me around _or _do it yourself._

The cards that were flipped were ten of hearts, ace of hearts and a six of clubs. Kanda carefully looked at his own cards. Six of spades and ten of diamonds. There might be hope for him yet.

The next card flipped was a four of clubs. Kanda could _taste _the win.

Allen flipped a jack of hearts. Kanda didn't need to be the genius he was to realize the two cards Allen cradled added up to...

"Let me guess," Kanda snarled, "royal straight flush?"  
"Well... You know. Some of us are just lucky that way."

"..."

"You do remember our deal, don't you?"

"..."

"You can't be planning on backing out."

"..."

"We shook on it."

"..."

"I think you have an anger management class to attend." Allen advised. Kanda threw back his chair and grabbed his sword which was leaning against the table and stormed out of the room, people cowering his wake.  
He wanted to slice the beansprout to bits with his Mugen. Utterly destroy him and all traces that he ever existed. The only thing holding him back was the lingering thought that if he _did _kill him he was sure that he would be attacked by the many supporters that he seemed to have accumulated world wide.

He turned the corner and nearly ran straight in to Lenalee, who was balancing a sleek metallic tray with several coffee cups on it.

"Oh! Kanda!" she blinked as she took in his surly expression. He strode past her without acknowledgement.

"Wait!" she called after him but he just turned the next corner, disappearing from sight. Lenalee peered around the corner after him, slightly concerned.

While it was relatively easy to piss Kanda off, it was uncommon for that irritation to show through innless it had something to do with...

"Allen!" Lenalee called as she found a certain white haired exorcist animatedly talking with a group of finders in the kitchen while devouring a tray of food. Allen looked up in surprise as she approached.

"Do you know what's wrong with Kanda? I just saw him and he seems..." she trailed off but the inclination of statement was clear. _What the hell did you do to Kanda this time?_

A smile spread across Allen's face and the finders he was sitting with howled with laughter.

"He just lost a bet that's all." Allen assured her.

Lenalee turned to leave, not reassured but with a nagging feeling that she probably did not want to know what the bet was.

"Wait, Lenalee."

She peered over her shoulder at the grinning Allen.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a good anger management class, would you?"

***

Have you ever had days where it just seems like everybody is against you? Kanda was having one of those kinds of days. Word seemed to have spread about his spectacular lose to Allen in what he deemed to be the rigged poker match.

Everywhere he went he received sidelong glances and heard the hushed giggles behind cupped hands. It was a serious blow to his pride and he was honestly considering massacring everybody in a 100 kilometre radius.

So it was with irritation that he found Allen waiting for him just outside of his door, dressed in his typical black vest, expression lofty.

"What do you want, beansprout?" Kanda growled, stopping a few meters away with a hand resting on his precious sword. He watched suspiciously as the white haired exorcist pushed himself off the wall and approached, a scheming smile playing along his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes made eerie by the curse mark.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have somewhere to be in a few hours."

"…"

Allen handed him a sheaf of paper and Kanda snatched it from his gloved hand. He took one look at the smudged pen on the paper and crumpled it in his hands, looking up to glare murderously at his comrade. Allen smiled.

"The first meeting is in less then two hours."

"…"

"See you there."

The astounded look on Kanda's face brought a chuckle from Allen's lips. "What? You didn't honestly think I would let you go on your own? You'd never go other whys. "

Kanda threw the crumpled ball of paper violently at Allen's feet and stalked past him to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He should have known from the moment that the loss that bet that there would be no way to worm his way out of it and retain his dignity.

***

"You can't be serious."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kanda turned to glower at Allen, completely disregarding the innocent sarcasm behind the beansprout's words.

"I am not going in there."

"Oh, really? For as I remember it was _you _that lost." Allen smirked and strode easily into the sunshine yellow building that stood out along the cobbled and dreary streets on which they walked. After a brief pause where Kanda contemplated fleeing, he followed.

The inside of the building was as disgustingly cheerful as the outside suggested. Motivational posters were plastered along the rainbow painted walls and vases of flowers rested on every available surface. Kanda eyed the floral patterned sofa with distaste and attempted to look everywhere but Allen.

Allen strode easily up to the front reception where a cheerful looked redhead sat tapping away at a keyboard. She looked up as Allen approached, the pair of them standing out in their exorcist robes. "Can I help you?" She chirped.

Allen grinned from ear to ear and the receptionist blinked, clearly not used to seeing someone with Allen's cheerful disposition in the anger management building.

"Yes. We have a sever anger management class to attend."

Kanda glared at the receptionist and she looked away from Allen and up at him with clear relief plastered on her face. Kanda was slightly taken aback. He was not used to his surly and unresponsive attitude being preferred over Allen. He supposed the woman didn't deal with people as optimistic as Allen in her profession very often.

"Right that way please." The receptionist gestured to a bright blue door just down the hall.

"Thank you…" Allen paused to read her nametag. "Mizuki."

She gave a well practised smile and nodded at him. Allen let, trotted down the carpeted hall and waiting 'patiently' for Allen at the door.

"You ready?"

"I'm going to kill you beansprout."

Allen gave a light hearted chuckle and pushed the door open.

Kanda took one look inside. At that moment, he had never wanted to kill somebody so much in his eighteen years of life.

**A/N: So this is chapter one. I appreciate your reviews, keep 'em coming. Before this story progresses I have to admit to the awful habit of extreme procrastination . I'm horrible when it comes to updating my stories but you'll have to bare with me until my next update!**

**Ja ne ~ Nayukuo**


	3. First day

**A/N: 12 reviews already! I feel really lucky! I would like to apologize for the late release of this chapter. I've been working on it in my spare time and if there's a lot of grammatical errors, please excuse me. I'm running on 2 hours sleep at the moment and am in the middle of my IT class. **

**Credits to DescendantoftheRose**** for her comment on breathing exercises, I honestly wasn't sure what to put into this chapter!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Chapter two – first day**

There was a circle of bright green plastic chairs in the centre of the room, occupied by a group of surly looking people ranging from teens to old people and what looked to be some random hooker in the chair furthurest from the door.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. The assembled people looked up at the sound of the door opening and fixed their piercing gaze on himself and Kanda, their gaze drifting over their prominent exorcist robes. Kanda was really regretting wearing them. He seriously did not want rumours to spread about an exorcist with anger issues.

Ignoring the staring eyes Kanda tightened his grip on his Mugen and strode purposefully towards an empty chair, Allen right at his heels trying in vain to restrain the bright smile spreading across his face.

The hard backed plastic chair was uncomfortable and Kanda shuffled around awkwardly, trying to find a sitting position that didn't compromise his comfort. He caught sight of Allen's smile and his pride forced him to stop shuffling.

The room fell into tense silence and Kanda was well aware – despite his eyes being shut – that everyone's eyes were locked on him and Allen. Hopefully Allen. More than likely him.

He could hear the sound of the florescent purple clocking ticking and somebody gave a smoke riddled cough.

"Kanda?"

"…"

"Kanda, the instructor persons coming."

Kanda's eyes snapped open jus as a man with long red hair tied in a pony tail pushed his way through the door. Kanda frowned. Great. The class was run by a hippy. Chances were they were all going to wind up smoking hash to 'wind down'.

The hippy teacher closed the door with a loud and foreboding slam and Kanda visibly tensed as the man's sweeping blue eyes settled on him and Allen, a toothy smile spreading across his mouth. Kanda internally groaned.

"Well! I see we have some new comers!" He crooned and Kanda glared at him._ Brilliant deduction. I bet all it took to figure that out was the three steps t the lady at the front desk._

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The man, whose smiley face badge read _Kazu_, suggested clasping his hands together to beam at them. Kanda tried his best to convey with his eyes that he would sooner take his own sword to his throat.

Maybe it had worked, as Kazu faltered and his eyes shifted down to the sword clutched tightly in Kanda's hands and his cheerful expression darkened somewhat he approached swiftly.

"Is that… A sword?"

"… Yes."

"No sharp objects allowed in anger management classes." Kazu scolded, extending his hand towards Kanda.

Kanda glowered coolly at him and kept his tight grip on his Mugen. Allen took one look at his facial expression and fearing Kazu's life, stepped in.

"Err… He's not going to hurt someone with it. He's only turned the sword on Lavi before."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"……."

Allen was completely ignored as the stare down between the two men progressed. He settled back and decided to wait it out and prayed that Kazu would escape this confrontation with his life. It wouldn't do to have their visits to anger management end so soon.

"Please, give me the sword."

"No."

Allen leaned to whisper in Kanda's ear. "_If you ruin this bet you'll have to make up for it. And it won't be pretty. It'll involve hair ribbons and tutu's and -."_

_Wack! _ Allen barely managed to catch Kanda's fist in his hand and heaved a sigh of relief at the near miss. He had no doubts that that blow would have broken his nose at the best.

The two glowered at each other but Kanda – fearing the mortification of being forced into a tutu – relinquished his Mugen – albeit reluctantly – to Kazu.

Kazu took the sword delicately, as if afraid it would slide out of its case and slice him. Kanda watched with what passed for a sulk, wincing as Kazu tossed it carelessly into a cupboard, slamming the door quickly Kanda heard his beloved Mugen rattle around. He gritted his teeth and glared at Allen.

_I hate you_ He seethed, trying to telepathically communicate with a certain beansprout his dissatisfaction of his current predicament.

Kazu quickly rejoined the group and – acting as if nothing had happened – beamed radiantly at them with enough light to turn Krory into a charred pile of cinders. Even Allen – whose own smile made the weaker fangirls wobbly at the knees – shielded his eyes a little from the blinding light.

"We have two new patrons today!" He said joyfully clapping his hands together now that the business with the sword was over.

The class stared at him glumly. Kanda could swear he heard the sound of someone chewing gum.

"Stand up and introduce yourselves!" Kazu demanded, grinning at them but all pretence of it being a request was gone.

"C'mon stand up." Allen whispered in Kanda's ear as he climbed to his feet.

Kanda closed his eyes and folded his arms, directing his face pointedly away from his fellow exorcist. If Allen thought for even a moment that Kanda would further humiliate himself by standing up and _introducing _himself in front of this complete strangers he was dead wrong.

_In your dreams, beansprout._

Unfortunately, our favourite swordsman had no say in the matter. He felt the strong grasp of Allen's glove covered hand tightening around the cloth on his shoulder and he was hauled ungracefully to his feet to stagger into a standing position beside Allen in the middle of a bunch of people he'd never seen before.

"Allen Walker." Allen said, bowing in typical Allen fashion, one hand still attached to Kanda's shoulder lest he try and sit back down. Oh, how Kanda loathed hm.

"I enjoy food and poker and I'm from England." Kanda couldn't help thinking it sounded like a dating résumé.

"Introduce yourself." Allen hissed into Kanda's ear, his eyes threatening.

Images of frilly pink tutu's and low, purple hair ribbons danced in his mind's eye and Kanda hastened to do so.

"Yu Kanda."  
"..."

"..."

"And?" Prompted Kazu, smiling patiently at Kanda as if he were slow witted. The surrounding audience looked bored. Kanda glared at them all, his gaze lingering on Kazu and Allen, united in his torture.

He grimaced. "I enjoy soba and meditation." He added reluctantly. A few of his class mates raised their eyebrows. Traditional, no doubt they would be thinking.

Kanda wrenched his arm free from Allen and sat down on his seat again, crossing his legs and folding his arms to make it apparent he would not be participating any further in the 'introductions'.

Kazu sighed and gestured for Allen to takes his seat again, the younger boy obeyed easily, seemingly enjoying himself thoroughly at Kanda's expense.

"Alright, now that our new favourite students Allen-kun and Yu-chan have been introduced-."

Allen let out a snort of barley restrained laughter and Kanda looked stunned. Yu-chan? Why was it only him that was forever cursed to bare the girly honorific and not the beansprout? His hands tightened into fists and he was really regretting letting his Mugen go without much struggle or bloodshed.

"Alright, why don't we start with some breathing exercises?" Kazu suggested. There was a dull murmur or assessment throughout the room as chairs were pushed away from their neighbours to provide room.

"Move it girly." An old man next to Kanda grunted, scratching at this layered fat beneath his stained, white singlet. Kanda fixed him with his glare and the man seemed to lose face, scurrying off to move his chair a good five meters away. Allen smiled and Kanda glared at him. He looked unperturbed; to used to the glowering to have much of an effect or dampen his sprits.

Kazu watched the proceedings with pursed lips and twinkling eyes. He looked completely at ease with his job despite the strained air as his anger management class settled down into their chairs and awaited instructions.

"Hands to your ribs." Kazu instructed, gently raising his hands and pressing them to his ribs. Kanda followed suit feeling like an idiot.

"Deep breath in through the nose, out through the mouth."

The room was immediately filled with sounds not unlike a woman in the throes of childbirth. Kanda could hear Allen's laughter mixed in amongst his breaths.

"I should be able to hear you clearly." Kazu said, now strolling around the room, instructing and watching his students. To Kanda's outer dismay the hippy man stopped in front of him.

"I don't hear your breathing Yu-chan." He admonished. Allen snickered.

"Rest assured Kazu-_sensei , _I am." Kanda said through tightly clenched teeth, nearly chocking as he attempt to maintain his breath posture. He was well aware he was doing it right, he meditated often enough to know how to do a few simple breathing exercises. So what if he didn't like to breath

Loudly? In a battle for your life and innocence loud breathing was more likely to be the end of you.

"But I don't hear you." Kazu stressed. "Here, let me help."

Kanda was utterly mortified as Kazu pressed his hands against Kanda's own, pressing his palms deeper into his ribs.

_Mustn't commit murder... Must restrain self..._

But the laughing look and Allen's face was really making that hard.


	4. Lavi joins the ranks

**A/N: Sorry for the late updating. We've just gone into Easter holidays and I've been distracted. I promise to update more regularly from now on! **

**Props to you all for saying that my story actually made you laugh ^_^ This is my first time writing a story that isn't a one-shot or follows some deep underlying plot or romance. **

**And 19 reviews! I'm amazed! Thank you all and I hope you'll leave me another review this chapter! **

**A Happy Easter to you all, and look out for the Easter fics I plan on posting for each fandom I write for. **

**~ Nayukuo**

* * *

**Chapter three – Lavi joins the ranks**

"Oh! Welcome back Allen, Kanda. How was your –."

Kanda strode right passed Lenalee, not even looking at her as he stalked away, his Mugen clutched tightly in his hand and his purple ponytail swinging behind him as he disappeared around the corner leading to his room.

Lenalee glanced worriedly after him turning back to face Allen who was sporting a grin demonic enough to rival Koumi's when he was in one of his 'scientist' moods.  
"Don't worry about him. He's just moody because the teacher took a liking to him." Allen explained, waving his hand as if to clear the air of tension. Lenalee sighed exasperatedly.

"Really Allen, you go out of your way to make life difficult for him, don't you?"

"Only a little bit." Allen disagreed. "It's his temper that's the main culprit. If he would just _relax _a little bit things would be easier for him and..." Allen trailed off as his words caught up with him. He imagined Kanda 'relaxing' and a picture of the long haired exorcist sprawled out on a sun bathing chair in a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shirts, happily sipping from a coconut slipped into his mind. He and Lenalee shivered in unison.

"I have to get going. Ni-san wants his coffee." Lenalee raised the tray of coffee cups she was carrying as proof, Koumi's blue and pink bunny mug wobbling alarmingly.

"Alright. Be careful." Allen said as he watched her retreating back, mentally wincing as a dollop of coffee spilt over the edge of a cup and splashed onto the tray, narrowly missing scalding her hands.

After a brief moment of deliberation where Allen stood in the middle of the hall debating whether he should hunt down and taunt Kanda or head to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat he decided on the eating. It seemed dangerous to go after the swordsman right now.

The cafeteria was relatively empty, a few finders scattered along the tables and sitting at the table closest to Jerry, chatting merrily away was Lavi.

"Lavi!" Allen called out, waving to get the red haired exorcists attention. Lavi cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, gesturing for him to join him at the table.

Allen sat down beside him, rattling off an order to Jerry who was already on the move.

"I heard about your bet." Lavi offered as a conversation opener. Allen's face split into a wide grin and he leaned back in his seat, clutching the table for support.

"We attended our first session today." He confirmed. Lavi laughed, slamming a fist into the table.

"I bet he enjoyed it."

"He looked like he was about to massacre everyone."

"It's about time someone brought Yu-chan down a notch." Lavi grinned, easing back in his seat so he could lean on his elbows. "I can't wait to see if this anger management lessons affect him in any way. I mean, do you think it'll actually reign in his temper?"

Allen considered this. When he placed the bet with Kanda his only motivation had been to make the swordsman suffer in any way he could, and sending the temperamental exorcist to anger management had been the best idea that had occurred to him.

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I'd actually like to see for myself." He admitted.

"We all would." Lavi laughed as he stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and then tilted his head to the side to squint at it.

"Damn. I gotta get going. That old panda needs me for something. I swear his addiction to history is like a drug."

"Yeah… Panda's are cute… Drugs, don't do em'… I agree…." Lavi realized Allen was paying little to no heed to him, having been distracted by the food Jerry was sliding on the table. He sighed and clapped his young friend on the shoulder before leaving.

Allen was just finishing devouring his last plate when the sound of footsteps intruded in his little bubble of food bliss. He looked up and did a small double take before grinning.

Eyes met eyes and a deathly silence fell over the entire room.

"…"

"…"

"Why Kanda, I thought you were in your room sulking over the way that teacher touched --."

_Bam! _

Allen let lose a colourful stream of words from between clenched teeth, hands pressed to the sizable bump that was already swelling up on his head. Kanda turned to glare at Jerry who was leaning on the counter.

"…Soba." Was all he said. Jerry nodded and wisely busied him self preparing the swordsman's meal.

Allen peeked out from beneath his arms to watch as Kanda leant against the wall opposite the ordering window, arms folded across his chest and eyes closed.

Allen coughed to claim his attention. Kanda contemplated ignoring it but after a moment of deliberation where the ever looming threat of frilly tutus and pink hair ribbons danced in his mind he reluctantly cracked an eye open to glower at his silver haired companion.

"Just so you know, we have another session tomorrow morning."

"Che." Kanda closed his eye and tried his hardest to ignore the beansprout even through he could feel his eyes boring into him.

"Kanda?"

"…"

"Kanda?"

"…"  
It was becoming a battle of wills. Kanda, intent on pretending Allen did not exist and Allen intent on getting Kanda's attention again – to continue his never ending torture no doubt.

"Kanda?"

"…"

"Yu-chan?"

"Che!" Kanda swung around to face him, his knuckles white – more then likely due to the death grip he held on the handle of his Mugen.

Allen got the message and resolved only to ever refer to him by Lavi's nickname when his Mugen was not present.

"Make sure you get up early for it. Our session, that is." He advised.

Kanda looked dangerously close to killing all in the immediate vicinity – whether they'd played a hand in his torture or not. Everyone was at risk. There was only one person in the room who had the means to prevent Allen's and innocent bystander's demise and thankfully, he did not neglect his duty.

"Soba." Jerry said dutifully, holding out the tray containing the noodles to Kanda as if it were some peace offering to a pagan god. Allen half expected him to pull out a knife and look around for a blood sacrifice to offer.

"Che." Kanda looked like he wanted to throw the tray at Allen, but of course Kanda would never disrespect soba that way. He took the tray and stalked away to a table as far away from Allen as he could get in the limited space.

Allen stood up and after a second of thinking decided it was best not to test Kanda's patience again today, gathered his things and left to find Lavi.

Of course, just because he wasn't testing Kanda's patience again today, didn't mean he was exempt from plotting ways to do it the following day.

***

"Seriously?! You don't mind?!" Lavi held Allen's hands tightly between his own, crushing the life out of them. Allen smiled through his pain.

"Not at all… But Lavi, my hands…"

Lavi let go of his hands only to punch his fist into the air cheering for himself loudly.

"I couldn't keep Kanda's suffering al to myself. It didn't seem fair." Allen explained while Lavi did a little and slightly scarring victory dance.

"Does Yu-chan know?"

"… Do you _think _he does?"

"Honestly, I think he don't."

***

Kanda wasn't an idiot. He knew _exactly _what it meant when he saw Lavi standing casually by Allen outside his room the next morning. His hand stilled on the door knob and he considered the chances of being able to back into the room and shut the door before he was seen.

"Ah! Yu-chan!"

"Che." Spotted, Kanda reluctantly stepped out of his room and closed his door, taking his time to glare at the bean sprout and his red haired companion.

"… Either that damn rabbit leaves right now or I don't set one foot out of this building."

"You're not setting the rules for this bet Kanda. I am." Allen grinned

"You never mentioned anything about it coming with us. Don't keep adding conditions."

"C'mon Yu-chan! I have a name! I'm not an it!"

Instant reaction: Kanda turned around and snarled "Don't call me Yu-chan!"

Lavi smiled innocently and Kanda's hand strayed threateningly to his Mugen belted low on his hip. Allen raised an eyebrow. Even though he was well aware it would be taken from him the moment he stepped into that hideously decorated room it appeared Kanda was still reluctant to let out of eye sight. Typical.  
Kanda stalked off past them and out towards the door. Lavi grinned widely. "Wait up Yu-chan!" He called and dashed after his self proclaimed friend. Allen smiled indulgently and followed. Thoroughly looking forward to their visit.

***

"You willingly stepped into this building?" Lavi asked in amazement as he shielded his eyes from the sunshine and buttercup yellow colour the building was throwing at them, which somehow seemed even more blinding then before if it were possible.

Kanda glowered at Lavi. "Oh. Right. You didn't." Lavi made no efforts to suppress he grin. Kanda threw him a look of pure murder before striding off into the building.

Lavi lingered with Allen for a moment, watching as Kanda so wrapped up in his anger made the mistake of kicking the revolving door and was instantly smacked in the ass by a sheet of framed glass plastered with bunny stickers, causing him to tumble and nearly fall over the threshold.

Lavi howled with laughter and Allen wished he could have taken a photo to show everyone just how much of a dramatic impact these classes were having on Kanda.

"Oh man. Think about it Allen. Kanda was just smacked in the but by a smiley faced bunny rabbit."

"C'mon." Allen grinned, nodding at the building. Lavi didn't need encouragement. He made a big show of pretending to kick the revolving door and sprawled overdramatically at Kanda's feet in a clear mock impression of him.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "That incident does _not _reach the ears of anyone else." Kanda hissed, pulling Lavi up off the ground by his scarf, the bookman's feet hanging a good rulers length off the floor. "Are we clear?" He threatened.

"Loud and clear." Lavi choked, fingers clawing at Kanda's hand. Allen knew the likelihood of Lavi keeping his word was slim to none. Kanda seemed to realize this to for his scowl deepened and with a trademark "Che", he tossed Lavi into a pile in front of the harried receptionist he had risen to her feet, fingers poised over the buttons of the phone.

"Should I call security?" She asked nervously, squealing as a hand reached up to grasp the edge of her desk and Lavi hauled himself to his feet.

"No need. We're here to attend the seven o'clock group meeting." He grinned. Mizuki looked behind him and seemed to recognize Allen and Kanda for the first time. Sighing in a resemblance of relief she put the phone down.

"So…" Lavi drawled, looking her up and down, before looking down at the plaque on her desk that read Mizuki, Haruh.

"Is there a Mr. Haruh? Because --."

_Wack! _

"Sorry about that Miss. We'll be going now." Allen gave her one of his blinding grins and slung the barley conscious Lavi over his shoulder and bet a hasty retreat down the hall, Kanda walking behind him.

"… I think I see the light…" Lavi murmured, dazed from Allen's shoulder.

"Trust me. You should refrain from hitting on any woman who either manages or attends an anger management class." Allen assured Lavi as he set him back down on the floor and steadied him as he wobbled a little.

Kanda snorted as Lavi blinked blearily up at Allen.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Allen asked seriously forming what could either be a V for victory, bunny ears or a peace symbol with his two middle fingers.

Lavi squinted at him. "Eleven?" He suggested. "No, wait you don't have that many fingers…. Fourteen?"

Although Kanda wasn't sure how Lavi's new estimate bet his old one Allen murmured 'close enough', before pushing open the door to the room Kanda was learning to dread.


	5. Second day

**Chapter four – Second day**

As the door slowly creaked on its hinges Kanda became aware that standing in the centre of the ring of chairs was Kazu, hands level with his shoulders as if in the middle of trying to illustrate a point. A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed they were ten minutes late.

"Allen, Yu-chan!" Kazu cried, clapping his hands together as he studied their group, his face pulled into a well practiced scolding. "You're late. It won't do to be tardy. Good punctuality in a sign of a healthy mind…"

"Yu-chan?" Lavi snorted into Kanda's ear. "How come when he says it he lives? When ever _I _call you Yu-chan I get attacked." Kanda gritted his teeth and tried to refrain from slaughtering Lavi in front of his 'teacher.'

"Maybe he has the hots for you or something? He looks like swings that way…" Lavi nudged Kanda in the ribs, a goofy grin on his face. Kanda none to subtly tried to stomp on the red heads foot, but Lavi expecting such a retort skillfully pulled his foot away.

"Oh! You brought a friend I see!" Kazu exclaimed pretending to notice Lavi for the first time, interrupting Kanda's attempts to crush his foot – attempts that had begun to look like a badly rehearsed tap dance between the damn rabbit and himself – and striding forward to peer up at Lavi as if he were some kind of foreign zoo animal.

Lavi grinned unfazed into the elder mans face. "I'm a friend of Allen's and Yu-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully, pointing at himself proudly.

"Yes, I see that." Kazu grinned as he began to circle the bookman in training in a way much like a predator circling it's prey, eyes skimming over his eye patch and vibrant hair held at bay by green bandana, taking note of his uniform that matched his other two students.

"Uh… Need something pops?" Lavi asked slightly uneasily as Kazu's eyes continued to take in all his details as if he were planning on selling him off.

"No, no, nothing. Allen, Yu-chan, why don't you take your seats while our new student introduces himself." Kazu smiled his radiant smile and Kanda twitched away from it, 'che-ing' as he slinked away to an empty seat.

Allen returned Kazu's smile in kind and the light became so blinding Lavi had to ponder if Kazu was really Allen's long lost relative.

"Okay! Listen up! Name's Lavi and if any of you want to know Yu-chan's most embarrassing secret's just come and –."

The amount of damage Kanda could inflict even without his Mugen was seriously astonishing, and by the time Allen had managed to pry the long haired exorcist off his eye patched companion Lavi was sporting several new and exotic shades of purple.

"Yu-chan! That's no way to manage your anger!" Kazu admonished and Allen frowned. Kazu himself had been hiding beneath a table until Allen had succeeded in separating them.

"If you're going to beat up you're friends - ."

"- The damn rabbit is not my friend." Kanda growled threatening as he folded his arms to glower at Allen. Even without words Allen could decipher the look in his eyes. _And neither is that Moyashi. _

"We're all friends here." Kazu huffed, annoyed at the interruption. "And, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, behavior like that is deemed worthy of the naughty corner."

Stunned silence followed as Lavi looked over at Kanda from where Allen had been easing him gently down in a seat; the beansprout himself however was frozen and staring at Kanda.

"Naughty corner?" Kanda echoed, voice choked and his eyes looking like he'd seen the brink of oblivion and would never recover.

"The naughty corner." Kazu confirmed with a straight face. The rest of the class looked on as if this was a great source of entertainment.

"No. Friggan. Way."

Kanda's words were dripping with such conviction even Kazu flinched back a bit but his resolve remained firm.

"The naughty corner is not a matter of choice. You signed up for this anger management class, if you do not manage your anger, you will be punished. That's the way it goes." Kazu took a brave step forward and pointed to a stool that was standing harmlessly in the corner of the room.

"Naughty corner, Yu-chan. Now."

Oh, how Kanda's fingers itched for his mugen. What he would have given to be able to release hell upon not only his mentor but the beansprout and Lavi as well. Instead he glanced sideways at Allen; his lips were pulled into a wide smirk.

"_You lost the bet_." He whispered.

The room waited in tense silence for Kanda to make his decision.

"Che." He stormed over to the proclaimed 'Naughty corner' and hovered by the stool rather then sitting as way of rebelling.

"Yu-chan, you need the naughty corner hat." Kazu called, retreating to the cabinet it which he stowed Lavi and Kanda's innocence and rummaging around in it. A moment later he emerged holding what looking like a cross between a party hat and something a princess might have worn in the nineteenth century.

"This should help you get back into a good mood. It's the rules." Kazu chirped, trotting over to offer it to Kanda.

The entire room seemed to turn a hazy red with Kanda's rage and Kazu was forced to take a few steps back to avoid being swallowed by it.

"M-Maybe we can skip that step today, ne?" He said in a wavering voice.

***

Thirty minutes into the lesson and Kanda still had yet to be allowed out of the naughty corner. He was still standing, and when Lavi politely suggested he sit down to spare his legs he was on the receiving end of a rather scarring death glare.

They had just finished their breathing exercise when Kazu suggested that Kanda come to join them.

Kanda lingered by the stool for a moment before crossing the room to take his seat again, which in his absence, had been strategically placed by Allen and Lavi between the both of them. He spared them no glance.

"Alright. Moving on. I would like to play some trust games."

Kanda snorted a disapproving mutter when around the room. Kazu silenced it with one

Sweeping glare.

"Everyone. Stand please."

The room was full of the sounds of metal chair legs scrapping against the floor as the rooms occupants pushed themselves to their feet, taking their sweet time, in no real hurry to obey.

"alright!" Kazu said clapping his hands appreciatedly. Split of into groups of five, will you?" It was phrased as a request but his wording left no room for arguments.

"Che." Kanda was starting to wish he'd just stayed in the naughty corner.

"Yu~uu-chan!"

In a knee jerk reaction Kanda reached for his faithful katana only to remember to late it was gone as Lavi collided with him, sending them bother staggering forward several paces while an amused Allen watched on.

"Be in out group!" He cried, daringly musing Kanda's hair so his perfectly arranged pony tail was left with strands pulled free.  
With a guttural snarl Kanda threw Lavi off him and Allen had no doubt that had Kanda previously not witnessed the wrath of the naughty corner he would have stomped on Lavi until he was naught but a pile of mush on the floor.

Their group of three was joined by a woman with short brown hair and a cigarette dangling from her lips and an elder man, dressed in crisp slacks as he hunched over on himself and stared bayfuly at his group mates.

A short round of introductions followed and the woman's names was revealed to be Alice and the elder man as Matsuminimoto. A name of his own choosing. Lavi deemed it to hard to pronounce and simply dubbed him 'gramps.'  
"Attention! Attention!"

The room – already dead quiet – stilled and looked up at Kazu who was cheerfully watched them.

"This is a trust building exercise, and hence we all need to believe in one another." He smiled softly, lifting his hands level with his shoulders with an expression of a crack addict.

"Also. Anyone who deliberately ruins this activity will be punished." He added in a harsh whisper, eyes darkening. Kanda grimaced. He was becoming well acquainted with Kazu's shifting mood swings.

"Alright class. I want your groups to nominate two people to be the 'safety nets' in this exercise."

"What do you mean 'safety nets'?" Alice inquired, talking around her cigarette.

"That's a se~creat." Kazu winked. "And Alice, I've told you before; there's no smoking in this room.

Grumbling Alice tossed her cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, leaving a small burn in the floor.

"We'll do it!" Lavi offered loudly, seizing Allen's hand and holding it in the air to clarify just how 'we' entailed.

"No. way." Kanda said bluntly.

"awwww… But _why_ Yu-chan?" Lavi asked. Kanda glared at him.

"safety nets." He said.

"yes. Safety nets."

"The name implies _safety_." He hissed.

"Alice-chan and gramps agree with us, don't you?" Lavi turned to look beseechingly at his two teammates. Alice shrugged. The old man smiled and gave his nod of approval.

Kanda gritted his teeth but he had lost and even he had to admit that.

"Your funeral." He muttered, but he had sinking feeling that it wasn't _their _funeral he would soon be attending.


End file.
